Dead Man Walking
by Science fiction geek
Summary: Solitude some say I should'nt have such an easy puinshment after all the bloodshed and tears I've cause. I'm a dead man walking. Wardx Skye.


**So yeah I'm not dead! Like I promise here is an agents of shield one shot. I'm definitely thinking of doing A ONE SHOT with Flitzsimmos. Also for spidey fans I am writing a short story about the TAS2. If you haven't watched the movie I highly suggest that you do. Okay now enough of me talking or… er writing.**

**This story is for HermioneSparkle, who like me is devasted that Ward and Skye didn't end up together. **

**Warming: Spoilers from episode 1,2,3 from season 2. **

Solitude, some say that I don't this easy of a punishment- for all the bloodshed and tears I've caused. I beg to differ though. Each day is like an eternal darkness, the minutes feel like days, the days fell like years. I don't know how long I've been in here. How long since I saw daylight. seems like a question that will never be answer. I sit on my bed and laid down, thinking of the times when Garrett left me in those woods. I've should have kill him when I had the chance but I couldn't. No matter how much he was a mentally insane- he saved me.

I put my arms behind my head and try to relax. I cross my legs and twitch my foot forward. I watch as my foot twitch back and forth in a never ending cycle. I don't know how long I've been watching my foot twitching. I waste my days doing nothing not like I have a choice. I sat up and felt my beard, the prickles stabbing my hand. Why am I still here? Everybody hates me. Coulson just wants me here for information on Hydra. If I didn't know anything, he would've sent me to some remote area in the middle of nowhere.

I'm just a dead man walking. Walking forever. I'm still in love with Skye. Even if I regain her trust she'll never take me back. I'm already broken, already gone. Am I dead man living with shame? I'll never see here again. Her luscious brown hair and her warm, trusting brown eyes. Her smile, I can't remember anymore. Now it's probably crack and damage. I stand up and walk around trying to clear my head from her.

Then she there, her brown hair is in a braid. I think of me how I must look like a wreck which I am.

I got the courage and said" You look great." My voice dry. She stares at me. Her eyes searching me. Her face begins to pale and she looks like she saw a ghost. After all I am a dead man walking.

She sits down with a tablet in her hand. She's holding it so tightly that her knuckle was white. Sweat dripped down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her. I reach out my hand, my hand close to her face. I wanted to cope up her face but an orange grid pop up. I slowly put down my hand with embarrassment and stupidity. I've should've known that she would never come into a room by herself without some kind of protection.

She asked about cage, I told her what she wanted to know. From that moment on I know for a fact that I was in love with her. She wasn't the fragile, scare new girl that I have to be her SO anymore. She's strong and an independent woman. For the next few days she's been vesting me for information. **(Sorry I can't go into detail, I couldn't find a clip from season 2 episode episode one clip)**

But there one day when she vested I and it kept on replaying in my mind- like a broken record. She came in one day colder than usual/ normally she would be cold and give me dirty looks. But today was different the way she looked at me as if I was the most malevolence thing in the world. I try to; lighten up the mood even though I'm the last person to do so.

"Well that's not exactly call welcoming." I say. She sat down and stare at my with horror in her eyes. She asked me about hydra.

"They don't give you a choice." My voice dripping with anger. I've seen what Hydra can do.

'So what do they give you money?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She goes on " Threats, torture, combo platter." I almost laugh at that statement but I bit my lip.

I answer her in a monotone voice" They're good at convincing people."

She gave a small laugh and replied with an almost fake. Almost "Yeah they manage to sucker you in."

I gritted my teeth she needs to understand that I was never loyal to Hydra. " No I was never loyal to Hydra. I was loyal to Garrett."

She tilts her head to the left ." So Garrett' s the reason you're a cold blood killer."

I try to act like the "cold blood killer' part didn't bother me but I was dying slowly inside.

" I don't blame Garrett for the choices I've made." I answer my voice as hard s diamond. She cranked a small smile. I've haven't seem her smile in so long. She looked 10 times more beautiful when she did. I cracked a small smile back. My smile quickly faded when she said the next sentence.

"Right I remember you blaming your brother or was it your parents. It's so hard to keep up." She emphasized on the "so". I gritted my teeth she had no idea what I've gone through.

"My family tore me down. Garrett built me back up again the way he wanted." I said as I crossed my arms.

"We are well inform about your family. Not only are they good people but they are basically beloved." She said with a smirk as if you won something and was gloating. She didn't know that I had the perfect come back.

" Well every family has it's secrets. Your family does to. You wonder why-" I said but she interrupted me. I know that I pushed my buttons right, but once I said it I could see the hurt in her face and I adamantly regret what I said.

She gripped the arms of the chair. " You know what I slipped. I talked to you as if I were a normal person. Let's stay on task."

I took a step back from the coldness she was giving me. "You make the rules."

I walked around trying to avoid her face " Hydra protocol for the gift is pretty straight forward. Acquisition team is set out to convince or capture the gifted. If they don't choice the right option they I take them out."

She seemed shock at what I just told her.

"Even if the gifted doesn't pose a threat?" she asked.

"Anyone who doesn't join Hyrda is a threat. And threats are taken quickly." I said my voice almost too low.

Skye nodded in understanding. "That's the difference between SHIELD and Hydra." She said with much confidence.

"That's why Hydra will win. Because while a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is considering right and wrong, Hydra is already taking the shot "I said.

Then she got up and I watched her leave.

I walked around feeling sorry for myself. I sign as I sit down. I reminded myself that I'm just a dead man walking.

**So that's it. Again I'm sorry that I couldn't go through detail with Ward and Skye meeting for the first time because I couldn't find the clip. I am sorry for it seems to be rushed because I have to go to school soon and I just wanted to get this out because I'm really cranky after school. So please tell me what you think and any future ideas you want me to read about.**

**-DFTBA, SFG**


End file.
